Melody from The Haunted Castle
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Final chap! Akhir segala penderitaan Naruto. Akankah ia menemukan kebahagiannya itu? Let's check this out!
1. Prologue

Darky come back!! hope you like my second fic. With yaoi inside – it hink- and a bit of Ooc-ness. Don't read if you don't like it /\ _ /\

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sensei, I borrow your Naruto. May I?

**Pairing: **certainly, SasuNaru

**Warning: **yaoi and a bit of OOC for next chapter

_And the story begin..._

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Prologue**

**Naruto's POV :**

Sudah dua ratus tahun lamanya arwahku terperangkap di dalam kastil ini. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada yang bisa melepaskan ikatan antara arwahku dengan kastil ini. Namun jangankan ada orang yang masuk, lewat di depan kastil ini saja orang-orang sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Lantas, bagaimana arwahku bisa lepas kalau begini caranya? Aku harap pemuda ini bisa menolongku.

"Sasuke-sama yakin akan tinggal di kastil ini?" tanya seorang pelayan kepada tuannya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah.., padahal saya suda mengingatkan anda berulangkali kalau kastil Namikaze ini berhantu," kata si pelayan dengan nada putus asa.

"Memang kau punya bukti kalau kastil ini berhantu?" sambar tuannya berusaha menampik pernyataan dari pelayannya itu.

Si pelayan menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Seperti yang telah anda ketahui, kata orang-orang sekitar sini dari arah kastil Namikaze sering terdengar suara dentingan piano diikuti nyanyian misterius setiap menjelang tengah malam," jelas si pelayan setahunya. "tapi terserah Sasuke-sama saja sih mau nya bagaimana." sambung si pelayan.

Seolah tak peduli, sang tuan berjalan santai melewati pintu kastil yang terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan si pelayan jauh di belakang. Sepasang mata hitam milik tuan bernama Sasuke itu menyapu seisi penjuru ballroom kastil Namikase. Emmm, aku rasa aku melihat sedikit rasa kagum dari raut wajah tuan ini. Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa ialah orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Orang yang nantinya akan membebaskanku dari kastil Namikaze.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Sasuke's POV :**

Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari orangtuaku. Ya, semua cerita dibalik misteri kastil Namikaze. Dulu sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu, konon keluarga Namikaze tewas dibantai oleh sekelompok pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh orang yang membenci keluarga Namikaze. Penduduk setempat yang merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada penghuni kastil ini kemudian beramai-ramai datang menuju kastil. Sesampainya disana, mereka terkejut mendapati penghuni kastil telah tewas mengenaskan. Akan tetapi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Namikaze Naruto. Putra dari Tuan Namikaze Minato dan istrinya. Juga kedua pelayan pribadi Namikaze Naruto. Yang ada mereka malah menemukan mayat pembunuh-pembunuh keluarga Namikaze.

Disaat itulah mereka mendengar suara dentingan piano dan nyanyian lagu sedih mengalun dari kamar Namikaze Naruto. Suara itu berhenti ketika bunyi tebasan terdengar dari arah yang sama. Orang-orang pun beramai-ramai naik menuju kamar Namikaze Naruto. Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Namikaze Naruto disana. Namun cipratan darah jelas sekali menempel di beberapa bagian piano milik Namikaze Naruto. Sejak saat itulah setiap menjelang tengah malam, terdengar suara piano dan nyanyian lagu sedih dari arah kastil Namikaze. Penduduk setempat percaya itu adalah Namikaze Naruto yang sedang bermain piano. Seperti yang ia lakukan terakhir kali menjelang kematiannya.

Yah, entah cerita ini benar keberadaannya atau tidak aku tak peduli. Toh, aku saja mendengar cerita ini dari orangtuaku. Sudah begitu kastil ini telah dibeli oleh keluarga Uchiha sejak 70 tahun yang lalu. Jadi tidak apa juga kan kalau kutempati? Lagipula siapa tahu kalau sudah ditempati, hantu-hantu kastil -yang kata orang ada- akan segeran kabur dari kastil ini.

"Ow, lukisan itu bagus juga."

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Normal POV :**

Sasuke berdiri mematung di hadapan lukisan over size yang menggantung di salah satu sisi ballroom. Sesosok anak lelaki yang tertawa riang di atas pangkuan ibundan. Di samping kiri ibu si anak, berdiri dengan gagah sesosok pria -yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah sang ayah- tengah melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sang istri. Lukisan yang menggambarkan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

"Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia," ungkap Sasuke memuji nuansa yang sedang tersaji di hadapan matanya.

"Itu dulu," bisik sosok tembus pandang di belakang Sasuke. Pastilah Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar suara itu. Suara dari Namikaze Naruto.

**TBC**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

(**darky's music mode: **Tak Gendong by Mbah Surip o.0?)

Chappie 1 END!! yeay~ Jujur aja ya. Darky sempet merinding juga lho waktu ngetik fic ini. Jadi bingung letak horror nya dimana. Eh, darky juga mau nanya dijawab yow! Tahun 1800-an dah ada kamera lom yah?? +depaked+ purisu dijawabwu~~ Tyus mangap kalo chappie ini pelit beud -biasanya juga githuh. Maklumin aja baru prolog ini. Oh ya, buat semuanya 'MET LIBURAN' yah!!! __

Allora, mind to review?


	2. Melody 1: A Song of Midnight

Kiky kembali!! makacih beud yow bagi yang udah bersedia review. Jangan lupa chappie ini diriview jugak :D kiky selalu menunggu review dari kalian _^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto is Sasuke's -gobanged-

**Pairing: **SasuNaru foreva, yeay!

**Warning: **yaoi -lom keliatan juga c-, OOC dikit .^

_Let's continue the story..._

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**A Song of Midnight**

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menembus sosok tembus pandang dihadapannya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak merasakan keberadaan Namikaze Naruto disana. Bahkan ia pun tidak merasakan Naruto melayang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Mari Sasuke-sama, biar saya antar ke kamar anda." kata pelayan Sasuke sembari mengangkat kedua tas koper besar miliknya.

Kastil yang nampak sangat tua. Terlihat lebih tua dari mansion yang dulu Sasuke tinggali bersama keluarganya. Padahal kastil dan mansion itu dibangun di tahun yang sama. Atau mungkin karena kastil Namikaze sudah lama tidak ditempati sehingga bangunannya tidak terawat. Meski begitu, tetap saja keanggunan kastil ini seakan tak lekang dimakan jaman.

"Silahkan, ini kamar anda." sambut si pelayan setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Kamar baru Sasuke ini sungguh megah. Ruangannya luas - kira-kira lebih luas dari lapangan futsal- dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran king size, satu lemari besar berwarna cokelat tua, sebuah cermin antik, jam kayu kuno di salah satu sudut kamar serta sebuah piano tua di pusat ruangan. Ada pula seperangkat sofa empuk tak jauh dari piano. Kamar ini bercat putih polos dengan lantai marmer berlapis permadani. Apalagi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca-kaca patri bermotif mawar merah di atas jendela jatuh menerpa dengan cantik perabot-perabot di dalam kamar itu.

"Okay, kita bisa tata barang-barangku dulu?"

"Selamat malam Sasuke-sama." sapa seluruh pelayan Sasuke begitu ia menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

"Malam semua." balas Sasuke seraya melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Sebuah meja makn panjang penuh hidangan tersaji di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil tempat di ujung meja. Makanan sebanyak itu memang tidak akan habis dimakan Sasuke seorang diri. Bingung apa yang akan Sasuke pada makanan-makanan itu?

"Baiklah semuanya. Mau membantu aku memakan makanan-makanan ini?" ujarSasuke pada pelayan-pelayannya. Pelayan-pelayan Sasuke berjengit kaget. Saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama?" tanya para pelayan Sasuke serempak. Mengecek apakah pendengaran mereka tidak salah tangkap.

"Kalian pikir aku sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian? Lagipula siapa sih yang minta dibuatkan sebanyak ini? Tapi daripada dibuang sia-sia lebih baik dimakan ramai-ramai saja." ucap Sasuke santai. Pelayan-pelayannya sampai bengong sendiri.

Memang, sedingin apapun tuan mereka atau segalak apapun ia kadang-kadang, tetap saja tuan mereka yang satu ini bisa berbaik hati seperti sekarang. Ini peristiwa langka jadi jangan disia-siakan! Mereka pun dengan agak canggung mulai duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sisi-sisi meja.

"Selamat makan!"

Malam hari di dalam kastil Namikaze. Udara dingin menusuk tulang. Padahal tidak ada AC yang terpasang. Tentu saja tidak ada AC, sebab kita mengambil setting di Eropa tahun 1800-an. Sasuke terus membolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tetapi hasilnya ia tetap terjaga. Berkali-kali ia melongok ke arah jam. Waktu masih berjalan, tidak, tidak berhenti. Bahkan sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 dini hari, hampir tengah malam.

Sesaat Sasuke teringat kembali cerita tentang suara piano dan nyanyian misterius yang muncul tiap menjelang tengah malam. 'Aku tidak takut.' pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya menangkap sesuatu di bawah bantal. Sesuatu seperti.....kertas? Penasaran benda apa itu sebenarnya, Sasuke segera menarik benda itu dari bawah bantal. Ternyata sebuah sketsa gambar. Atau tepatnya sebuah sobekan sketsa gambar.

Sketsa lusuh itu menampilkan sosok wajah ceria anak lelaki kecil berambut jingkrak mirip dengan wajah anak dalam lukisan di ballroom yang sempat Sasuke lihat. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah anak dalam sketsa yang tengah ia pegang. Namun senyum itu segera pudar tatkala ia menyadari ada tetesan darah yang entah sejak kapan berada di permukaan sketsa itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dentingan piano mengalun. Segera ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat tuts-tuts piano bergerak-gerak seolah ada yang memainkan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara nyanyian, lagu sedih yang menyayat hati. Mampu membuat orang-orang menangis darah. Tentu karena hantu yang menyanyikannya.

Samar-samar ia pun dapat menangkap bayangan lelaki berambut pirang jingkrak sedang duduk memainkan piano. Semakin lama tempo permainannya semakin cepat. Bagai luapan emosi yang tertumpah. Serentak jari-jari lentik lelaki itu pun berhenti bermain. Kepalanya menoleh pelan. Mata birunya bertemu mata hitam Sasuke. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu. Suara lelaki itu begitu pelan. Sepelan hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. "Tolong aku." ujarnya.

Masih belum mempercayai apa yang barusan ia lihat, Sasuke segera mengerjapkan matnya beberapa kali. Syukurlah bayangan itu sudah menghilang. Ia pun memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas lega. Namun ia kembali tidak lega ketika ia membuka mata. "Kubilang tolong aku, teme." Lelaki pirang itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Matanya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sampai Sasuke bisa menangkap dengan jelas kulit pucat lelaki itu.

".. ." mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Boo." seru si lelaki pirang.

o.o

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa~" jerit Sasuke memecah keheningan malam. Diikuti sambaran petir dari langit dan hujan yang turun deras. Suara piano kembali memenuhi kamar tidur Sasuke. Suasana mencekam kembali tercipta.

**TBC**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

o.O? Masa Sasuke baek gitu c? Siapa seeh yang minta? -nggak ada bego- yo wis makasih bagi yang udah ripiu!! Mangap kalo chppie ini masih pendek. Janji deh chappie 3 darky panjangin.

**Light-Sapphire-chan: **kyaaa~ aku malah gagal mulu maen organ.....

**Chiaki Megumi: **makasih udah diingetin....

**Mikazuki Chizuka**

**Tsuki nee-chan**

**Daniyoo**

**azahi kisashi**

**Yuuzu-chan**

don't forget review and stay stune!!

Allora, mind to riview? ^-^


	3. Melody 2: When Sasu Meet Naru

Ngekk... T_T ' ow, iya ini chapter 3. Hope you can enjoy it... then, thanks for your review. Review teyus yak?! Coz darky loves review~ Disclaimer, warning, pairing delele liat chapter sebelomnya!

Ready for this chapter?

~~ooO0Ooo~~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa~" jerit Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pingsan di tempat. Si hantu blonde cuma bisa bengong melihat Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya. "Dia...kenapa?" ujar si hantu polos.

**When Sasu Meet Naru**

"Ugh..." Sasuke mebuka sebelah matanya. Memastikan si hantu blonde sudah enyah dari hadapannya. Ia melongok ke arah piano. Tidak bergerak alias diam. Kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, sudah ia periksa. Dan hasilnya? Si hantu sedang duduk diam di lantai sambil bersandar pada ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke sempat bergidik ketika hantu itu menoleh.

"Apa? Begitu saja langsung pingsan. Dasar teme!" ejek si hantu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Tidak terima mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari 'sebuah' roh, Sasuke langsung menyahut, "Dasar setan dobe! Mengagetkan orang saja! Lagipula kalau sudah mati ya mati saja! Kenapa rohmu pakai ditinggal-tinggal segala?" Pupil mata si hantu mengecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Siapa juga yang mau mati tapi rohnya tetap bergentayangan? Ia juga ingin beristirahat dengan tenang. Niatnya menemui Sasuke pun sebenarnya hanya untuk minta tolong. Meminta untuk membantu mencari jalan agar rohnya bisa lepas dari kastil ini.

"Bukan mauku untuk tetap berada di dunia ini tahu! Sudahlah kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa!" seru si hantu marah. Ia pun terbang melayang menembus kaca patri. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk terpaku menatap kepergian si hantu. Dirundung berbagai tanya tentang maksud dan tujuan si hantu sebenarnya.

Dok...dok...dok... ketukan pintu terasa terburu-buru. Diikuti teriakan-teriakan bernada kekhawatiran. "Sasuke-sama! Apakah Sasuke-sama baik-baik saja?" Suara itu berhasil membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Setelah benar-benar sadar, ia merapikan kembali jubah tidurnya sebelum turun dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, suara-suara itu langsung menyergap Sasuke tepat di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. "Sasuke-sama tidak apa-apa, kan? Hantu itu menyakiti tuan? Mengapa Sasuke-sama sampai berteriak kencang begitu?" Yah, Sasuke cuma bisa diam di tempat, diam berjuta kata. Membiarkan para pelayan itu memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah diusahakan sebiasa mungkin.

"Oh, syukurlah!" seru para pelayan girang.

"Kami mendengar suara piano dan nyanyian dari kamar tuan. Kemudian kami juga mendengar tuan berteriak. Kami takut terjadi apa-apa pada tuan," jelas butler Sasuke seusai sarapan. Pelayan-pelayan Sasuke yang lain berdiri berjajar di sisi-sisi meja makan dengan cemas.

"Hm...ya, hantu itu memang muncul tapi dia tidak menyakitiku. Tadi malam aku berteriak karena terkejut saja," kata Sasuke tenang masih bersama tampang dinginnya. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia ketakutan ketika bertemu dengan hantu itu. Para pelayan menghela nafas lega karena tuan mereka ternyata baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke, sesosok makhluk berbayang tidur di atas ranjang Sasuke. Tidur terlentang dengan muka sebal. 'Urrgh...ini kan kamarku. Kenapa malah ditempati oleh si teme itu sih?' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia berguling ke kiri masih sambil menggerutu. 'Aku cuma mau minta tolong saja kok. Tapi kata-katanya menyakitkan sekali. Iih...' Tak terasa si hantu menitikkan air mata. Air mata yang tidak bisa membasahi benda-benda disekelilingnya. Dan tidak bisa disentuh oleh tangan manusia. Menangis ketika mengingat kembali kejadian 200 tahun yang lalu.

KRIETT... suara derit pintu spontan membuat si hantu menengok ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, bermata hitam, dan berambut sama hitamnya -yang ia pikir lebih mirip pantat ayam- sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar. Berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Kau, Namikaze Naruto bukan?" tanyanya dingin. Si hantu alias Namikaze Naruto atau kita panggil saja Naruto tidak menaggapi. Tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Aku bicara padamu hantu bodoh," kata si pemuda sok keren.

"Huh, jangan panggil aku bodoh ya, teme!" sentak Naruto sembari bangkit dan melayang menuju Sasuke. "Ya, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dan selama 200 tahun rohku terperangkap di kastil ini," ujar Naruto ketus. "Sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang menolongku. Mereka terlalu takut untuk masuk ke kastil ini. Asal kau tahu, aku menemuimu hanya karena aku pikir kau mau menolongku. Sebab kau sudah berani masuk ke kastil Namilaze ini," ungkap Naruto sambil menahan air mata.

"Hn..., baiklah aku akan membantumu untuk mencari cara agar kau terbebas dari kastil ini. Supaya kau bisa cepat pergi dari kastil yang sekarang sudah menjadi milikku," ujar Sasuke ringan.

Mata Naruto melebar berkaca-kaca. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang benar-benar lebar. "Wow, benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Eh, tapi kau kan sudah mengata-ngataiku kemarin," sambung Naruto dengan sinar wajah yang meredup. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. "Kau ikhlas mau menolongku?" nada bicara Naruto mulai terdengar meragukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Yah...harus ada imbalannya juga sih," Dugaan Naruto benar. Ada udang di balik batu.

"Apa imbalannya?" perasaan Naruto hampir mendekati tidak enak.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Berikan saja apa yang aku minta setelah aku berhasil menemukan caranya."

"Ta......" Belum selesai Naruto bicara, kalimatnya sudah keburu dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Mau bebas tidak?" pancing Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Ia mengangguk terpaksa. "Baguslah, anak baik."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Di lantai 3 kastil, ada sebuah toilet yang biasa digunakan oleh para pelayan. Dan saat ini, toilet ini sedang digunakan oleh butler Sasuke. "Dudududu....lalilalila....hm..."dendang si butler. Ia sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel yang baru dipasang beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan Sasuke.

Selesai mencuci tangan, ia berbalik untuk keluar dari toilet. Sebelumnya ia telah menutup kran air yang tadi ia gunakan. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu toilet, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara air mengalir dari kran. Begitu ia berbalik, alirannya telah berhenti. Maka ia berbalik lagi bersiap meninggalkan toilet. Dan didengarnya lagi suara aliran air. Berbalik, berhenti. Berbalik, menyala. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai si butler benar-benar kesal. Ia pun memperhatikan kran air terus-menerus berharap melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kran air yang sudah ia tutup itu mengalirkan air sendiri.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian cairan merah berbau anyir mengalir melalui kran air. Si butler terperanjat. Mulutnya menganga sulit dikatupkan. Suara misterius terdengar menggema dari dinding-dinding toilet. "Hihihi...." Sekarang bulu kuduk si butler telah berdiri sempurna. Hingga dilihatnya penampakan penggalan tengkorak menyumbul dari wastafel yang telah penuh dengan cairan merah. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan ia pun berteriak kencang, "UWAAA!!" Kemudian lari terbirit-birit keluar dari toilet.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Untuk menemukan cara melepaskan rohmu dari kastil ini, aku harus mengetahui bagaimana kronologi kejadian pembantaian 200 tahun lalu," kata Sasuke serius. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Sasuke sok detektif. Naruto yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke ikut menampakkan tampang serius. Berlagak seolah sedang berpikir.

"Jadi, kejadiannya, begini," ujar Naruto memulai jawaban.

"Jadi....begini....ceritanya," Sasuke berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar apapun yang akan Naruto ceritakan.

"Jadi....waktu itu...." Sasuke mendengarkan dengan hati-hati.

"Waktu itu....jadi....ada...." Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang salah.

"Hm....ada...." urat berkedut di pelipis Sasuke.

"Yah....ceritanya....ada...." Sasuke menggeram kehabisan kesabaran.

"Um...." Sasuke kembang-kempis kehabisan nafas (?).

Lalu, dengan polosnya, si hantu blonde berkata...., "Aku lupa." GUBRAKK!!

"Dasar setan dobe bodoh sialan!!" umpat Sasuke bersungut-sungut.

"Maklumi saja dong! Usiaku kan sudah 215 tahun! Wajar saja kalau ingatanku agak-agak lemah!"sembur Naruto ngotot. Bukan agak-agak, tapi benar-benar lemah! Batin Sasuke.

Pagi menjelang siang yang mengesalkan. Seorang manusia dan sesosok hantu beradu mulut (bukan ciuman) di dalam kamar mewah khas bangsawan Eropa. Sedangkan di salah satu sudut kamar butler Sasuke, seorang pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah butler Sasuke sendiri pundung sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangan. Bisa dibilang ia sedang terserang gejala....paranoid?

**TBC**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Hahaha....Oh iya, jadi di dalam kastil Namikaze tuh bukan cuma Naruto aja lho hantunya! Kalo penasaran -siapa juga?- tetep stay tuned okok?! Ah, pelayan yang ngomong-ngomongan ama Sasuke di prolog tuh butlernya Sasu. Di prolog sebenernya kiky mo bilang butler tapi pas lupa ama kata-kata butler jadi....ya sutralah~ = = Segene masih kurang panjang gak? Gak ya, gak ya, gak ya *maksa*

**Review reply: **

**Kanata Haruhi Suzumiya: **haha...makasih ya dah sempetin review. Ganbarimasu /\ _ /\

**Chiaki Megumi: **hohoho....menurut kiky itulah yang lucu (?) makasih dah diingetin tentang penggunaan tanda serunya~ kiky gak kepikiran hal kecil seperti itu -kecil?-

**azahi kisashi: **Sasu lola nyon~ haha iay mang bener *digetok sasu* saia emang gy gak tahu mau bigimana lagi = = eh, ini dah panjang lom? yak, kita ketemu lagi kok...

**Light-Sapphire-Chan: **kiky seneng kalo si sasupret idup kaga tentrem *dichidori* waiwaiwai....jangan nyampe jadi arwah penasaran dunk! Ntar gua lagi yang dituntut -lebay, ah- woi, dah diapdet neh~

**Aoi no Tsuki: **ckckck, kiky kemakan kata2 papa, "coba sasuke baek" gituh katanya = = haha, akhernya mereka ketemu dalam pertemuan yang tak berkesan......

**Yuuzu-Chan: **sasu katanya gak takut kok jadi takut juga sih? Tanya kenapa? (lo kan authornya goblok!) nyaha kok sasu baek ya? Liat di jawabannya Tsuki nee-chan.....

**Daniyoo: **sasu banci! sasu pembual! sasu sialan! sasu mmh....*dibekep* masa iya scene romanticnya dah kerasa? masa sih? masa sih? masashi kishhimoto (?) yep, dah diapdet jeng.....

**Mikazuki Chizuka: **emang segini dah panjang? Pertanyaanmu yang berikutnya saia tak tahu jawabannya = = -lemot-

**NakamaLuna: **kakak gak telat ripiu qo'. Telat? Emang sekolah ye? Naru mang gentayangan tapi lom tentu juga nyari tubuhnya....Sasu kesambet jin poci kali -ngasal- ni dah diapdet

**.vongola ai.: **hehe....soal penggunaan kata 'anda' kiky dah dikasi tau mama kok sebelom kamu ripiu tapi tetep aja mama kiky telat kasi taunya = = typo diluar kesadaran kiky, makasih dah ngasih tau kiky, maaf kalo ada salah and kiky gag nganggep ini plem kok....hehe... ^-^

**Sakurako Shiina: **nah, masa prolognya bikin kamu takut sih? kiky aja merinding pas bikinnya -llho?- neh dah diapdet. Ganbarimasu~

Thanks bagi yang udah review! Ntar direview lagi yak?! Kiky tunggu! Coz kiky loves review~ See yah!


	4. Melody 4: Try to Remember

Uo...sekolah dimulai! Kiky naek ke kelas 8 =_= harus belajar lebih rajin. Musti lebih pinter nyolong-nyolong waktu buat nulis fic. Apalagi kalo udah mulai pulang sore. Ditambah lagi kalo ekskul aktif lagi. Adzan maghrib menjadi teman sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Doh, capeknya!!!! __

**Disclaimer: **Naruto hanya milik Sasuke seorang *ditampol eyang Kishi-kishi*

**Pairing: **kau-tahu-siapa (kayak mau nyebut nama voldemort aja ~_~)

**Warning: **liat aja yang kemaren!

**A/N: **kalo fic ini ngomongin tentang piano mohon diingat saia bukanlah seorang pianis, tapi hanyalah seorang siswi SMP yang payah dalam bermusik. Apalagi kalo ketemu ama orgen -merasa bodoh-

_Check it out...._

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Angin malam bertiup semilir menyelinap masuk ke dalam puncak menara tertinggi kastil Namikaze. Sesosok bayangan putih berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Memandang gelap langit malam penuh bintang. Ia tahu kini ia hanyalah jiwa tak beraga. Ketika ia merentangkan tangan mencoba menerima hembusan angin, ia merasa angin dan tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda. Hampa. Tak bisa disentuh namun bisa 'tuk dirasa. Mata biru bening menatap iri pada bintang . Bersinar penuh kedamaian di langit yang tenang. Entah mengapa ia iri.

_'Mengapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini?'_, sesal Naruto. Satu hal yang ia ingat. Ia mati terbunuh. Bahkan ia pun lupa bagaimana ia terbunuh. Itu tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun, bukan?

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Try to Remember**

Tengah malam tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan jika sudah larut malam, bermain piano di dalam kamarnya. Sayang, sekarang kamar itu bukan cuma milik Naruto saja. Ada juga manusia lain yang menempatinya. Ya, ada Sasuke disana. '_Piano sudah menjadi temanku selama ini. Masa bodoh kalau ada si teme itu juga,'_ batin Naruto selama melayang di dalam koridor menuju kamarnya/kamar Sasuke.

Ia menembus pintu kamar. Melesat ke hadapan piano tua kesayangannya. Namun belum sempat ia menekan tuts pertama, sebuah suara sudah mengejutkannya lebih dulu. "Bermain piano lagi?", Sosok pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari balik gorden merah yang berkibar ditiup angin. Ia berdiri membelakangi jendela yang terbuka. Bagai berlatar belakang langit malam penuh bintang. Wajah itu tampak begitu mengagumkan di mata Naruto. Sampai ia sukar melepas pandangan dari pemuda yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Segera ia menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan segala pikiran-pikiran konyol.

"Aku boleh ikut main?", tanyanya lembut. Naruto menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan si pemuda duduk di sebelahnya. Mengapa ia terasa begitu berbeda dari tadi siang?

Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum memulai permainan. Jari pertama Sasuke menekan tuts pertama agak ragu. Sesaat ia seolah sedang berpikir. Kemudian jemari Sasuke perlahan mulai menari di atas piano. Lagu ceria yang terasa lembut mengalun. Naruto tak tahan untuk ikut bermain. Jemarinya bergerak beriringan bersama jemari Sasuke. Perpaduan nada nan indah bagai mewakili suasana hati masing-masing.

"Kau memang pintar bermain piano. Padahal kau ini hantu, kan?", canda Sasuke masih sambil memainkan piano.

"Haha...itu pujian atau celaan, ya?", balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti bermain. Diam terpaku sambil menatap Naruto. "Eh? Apa?", Wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

"Kau hantu. Tapi bisa bermain piano. Artinya kau bisa menyentuh tuts-tuts itu, kan?", ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu?", Naruto agaknya mulai bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menyentuhku?", Wajah Naruto merah padam. Malu. Tapi mengapa malu? Walau malu tentu saja ia tak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lagi. Dia sudah mati. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Telapak tangan mereka mulai mendekat perlahan. "Sudah kuduga," lirih Naruto ketika ternyata tangannya dan tangan Sasuke tidak dapat bertemu. Tembus. Sasuke menghela nafas kecil.

Naruto melayang menuju ranjang. "Oi, mau apa kau di ranjangku?!", cegat Sasuke.

"Ranjangmu? Ini ranjangku selama ratusan tahun," sangkal Naruto yang sudah tiduran di ranjang.

"Che...," Sasuke melangkah jengah ke arah ranjang. "Oi, turun kau! Aku mau tidur!", bentak Sasuke.

"Ti~dak~," Tanpa sadar Sasuke memerangkap Naruto diantara kedua lengannya. Muka Naruto semerah kepiting rebus sekarang saat menyadari posisi ini.

"A-apa?", Wajah Sasuke ikut memerah setelah memperhatikan lagi posisi apa yang ia buat. Ia berada di atas Naruto dengan kedua tangan memerangkap Naruto di kasur. Buru-buru ia mengubah posisi dengan segara duduk di sisi ranjang. Naruto bangun dari ranjang sambil duduk, ia tertunduk malu dengan muka masih merah. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau saja yang tidur disini. Aku juga tidak butuh tidur sebenarnya," ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Kalau kau mau tidur disini juga tidak apa-apa," tahan Sasuke. Tumben sekali.

"Uhm...tidak! Kau saja," tolak Naruto halus.

"Kau saja!", pinta Sasuke.

"Kau!", balas Naruto.

"Ya sudah, **kita** tidur disini!", Mata Naruto membelalak. Barusan Sasuke bilang kita. Itu artinya dia dan Sasuke. Muka Naruto memerah lagi jadinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, dobe?", tanya Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto semerah tomat. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Kamar butler Sasuke..._

Tengah malam terasa mencekam bagi butler Sasuke. Pria berusia 45 tahunan ini masih syok dengan kejadian tadi siang. Matanya sukar terpejam. Sekalipun bisa, bayangan tengkorak di toilet lah yang melintas dalam pikiran. Malam ini udara di dalam kamar butler Sasuke memang dingin. Di samping itu hawa kurang mengenakkan juga menyelubungi seisi kamar. Suasana horror memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mengalaminya. Badan dingin, tubuh merinding, badan lemas, begitulah rasanya. Mengerikan kalau hantu-hantu itu datang lagi.

BRAKK!! Suara memekakkan telinga terdengar dari arah jendela. Ternyata jendela itu telah terbuka lebar. Angin kencang menyusup masuk. Bulu kuduk si butler telah berdiri sempurna. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuh.

"Lalala...," Dua gadis cantik berpakaian serba putih masuk melalui jendela. Seorang berambut pink pendek, seorang lagi berambut hitam panjang. Suara mereka sayup-sayup lembut bagai hembusan angin. Jantung si butler berdesir, ketika dua gadis itu semakin mendekat.

"Ka-kalian siapa?", tanya si butler masih merinding. Tak ada jawaban. Para gadis masih melanjutkan nyanyian mereka.

"Kami...," Dua gadis itu hampir menjawab bersamaan. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba bola mata mereka melotot keluar, kulit yang tadinya putih mulus menjadi rusak. Lama-kelamaan sosok dua gadis cantik itu berubah menjadi tengkorak bercucuran darah. "Hihihi...," Bau anyir menyebar kemana-mana. "Kami akan terus menghantuimu kalau kau tak mau pergi dari kastil ini. Hihihi...," ujar si rambut hitam panjang.

"Cepat pergi kalau kau tak mau mati disini!", hardik rambut pink. Si butler bergidik ketakutan di balik selimut. Komat-kamit berdo'a agar dijauhkan dari godaan setan yang terkutuk. Setelah merasa hantu-hantu itu sudah benar-benar pergi, si butler keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Syukurlah mereka sudah pergi," gumamnya bernada agak cemas. "Aku...harus pergi dari sini!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sinar mentari pagi hangat menyentuh kulit pucat Sasuke. Disebelahnya ia masih dapat melihat Naruto terpejam. Hantu tidak butuh tidur? Batin Sasuke geli. Wajah damai Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu depan. "Sasuke-sama, waktunya sarapan.", Itu pastilah pelayannya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju kamr mandi. Cuci muka, menggosok gigi, berganti pakaian, dan siap memulai hari.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-sama," sapa pelayan-pelayan Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Pagi," balas Sasuke tenang.

Sarapan pagi ini sama seperti sarapan hari-hari sebelumnya. Maksudku, suasana sarapan pagi ini sama seperti sarapan pagi sebelumnya. Sasuke duduk di bangku paling ujung. Para pelayannya berdiri mengelilingi meja makan. Ruangan sepi, hanya suara denting piring yang dapat didengar. Selesai makan, Sasuke memandang satu per satu pelayannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menangkap wajah butlernya disana.

"Dimana Luciano?", tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf, bapak kepala pelayan bilang beliau akan menemui Sasuke-sama nanti seusai sarapan," jawab salah seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah, suruh dia menemuiku di ruang perpustakaan."

"Baik!"

Dari ruang makan, Sasuke beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan kastil Namikaze berada di lantai empat. Menghadap ke arah jurang menuju bukit-bukit dimana rumah-rumah penduduk berdiri. Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal. Saat ia akan membuka halaman baru, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Masuk!", pinta Sasuke setelah menandai dan menutup kembali buku yang tadi ia baca.

Suara derit pintu menandakan pengetuk pintu mulai memasuki ruangan. "Jadi, ada apa?", Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Sasuke-sama," kata si butler bernama Luciano itu. "Saya mau pulang kampung saja, tuan.", Sasuke mengernyit.

"Mengapa?", tanyanya.

"Saya tidak kuat terus tinggal disini. Sudah cukup saya terus diganggu oleh hantu-hantu itu," jelas Luciano.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku tidak bisa memaksakan."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hari ini juga Luciano pulang ke kampung halamannya di Wina, Austria. Ia pergi menaiki kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik," itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Sasuke sebelum Luciano pergi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak sedih melihat kepergian Luciano. Yah, Luciano lah yang selama ini telah menjaganya. Dari mulai dia kecil. Sampai sekarang.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke, Naruto duduk terdiam di sisi jendela. Memperhatikan bagaimana kereta kuda yang membawa Luciano perlahan berjalan pergi. _'Dia...bukankah orang yang selama ini telah mengasuh Sasuke? Kira-kira Sasuke sedih tidak, ya?", _Beberapa saat setelah kereta Luciano menjauh dari kastil, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Tampak dua orang gadis cantik di ambang pintu. Mengenakan baju serba putih. Yang satu berambut hitam panjang, yang satu berambut pink pendek.

"Naruto-sama?", sapa si rambut pink. Pupil mata Naruto mengecil melihat kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian? Mengapa kalian ada disini?", Naruto melayang menghampiri gadis-gadis itu.

"Kami selalu ada disini memperhatikan Naruto-sama.", kata rambut hitam panjang.

"Ya, tapi selama ini kami tidak menampakkan diri pada tuan. Namun sekarang...kami perlu menampakkan diri untuk menjaga tuan.", sambung rambut pink.

"Naruto-sama selama ini telah melupakan banyak hal dan mengingat hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi pada tuan.", lanjut rambut hitam.

"Lantas?", Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kami akan mengembalikan ingatan tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya memang tuan ingat.", Sinar menyilaukan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!"

**TBC**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Arrrrrgh!!!! Mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?! *digaplok karena over acting* hu..hu..hu..kiky pulang sekolah kok bisa nyampe jam setengah 5 sore gini yak? Kan capek~ Jadilah bikin fic di sekolah == --hati-hati kalau tiba-tiba ada guru nongol--

Saatnya balasan ripiu:

**Raika Carnelian: **salam kenal,jangan panggil senpai! Panggil kiky ajah! GPP ko...makasih dah repiu /\ _ /\

**Light-Sapphire-Chan: **nyang ini lebih pendek nih... dah di-apdet neh

**azahi kisashi: **ayolah kiky! Tak usah kau pedulikan gurumu! Ngetik fic aja terus *dicekek* satu hari harusnya 30 jam aja donk!! Biar fic ini bisa kiky panjangin DX

**Yuuzu-Chan: **RHS...tetaplah stay tuned....kalo mau tau...

**Kuroikiruaoi no Mikazuki: **namanya susah bener -PUNCH- panjangin panjangin -pundung- dah diapdet!

**Yuinayuki-chan: **YIYI!! __ -peluk2- jangan panggil darky-kun akh! Kiky ajah!!Lho,masa sih? Gak serem lho.

pe-riview-nya menurun...ya, gak papa dunk! Tapi yg penting tetep stay tuned yah?! Purisu riviuwu!! Sampai Jumpa!!

**By: Kiky**


	5. Melody 5: Truth

Heu...heu...heu... Maaf~ update-nya lama, ya? Kiky jadi iri sama yiyi. Tuh bocah tiap minggu bisa update. Pake jurus pelambat waktu kali yah? Atau selama ini dia nggak ada kesibukan apa-apa? (**Yiyi: gua juga sibuk!!!**) Tauk, ah! Pokoknya kiky usahain bisa update tiap bulan *sendal melayang* 2 minggu sekali paling cepet ^ _ ^V

Naruto dan segala tetek-bengeknya hanya milik Kishimoto-sensei semata. _Here we go!!_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Truth**

Cahaya putih menyilaukan lambat-laun melahap habis roh Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai menghilang. Lenyap, tanpa bekas maupun tanda-tanda keberadaan. "Kak Shusuke! Dengarkan aku bermain piano," sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Seperti suaranya sendiri.

"Duh, kau ini!"

Siluet pria berambut hitam jabrik menyeruak dari balik kabut tebal di mata Naruto. Mata Naruto membelalak kaget melihat wajah si pria. _'Mirip...Sasuke,'_ Pria itu berdiri menyender pada piano. Tangannya disedekapkan di depan dada. Rambut kuning jingkrak menyumbul dari balik piano. Naruto hafal benar dengan wajah bocah berambut kuning itu. _'Itu...aku, kan?' _Cengiran gembira terpampang jelas di wajah karamel si bocah.

"Dengarkan ya, kak!", seru si rambut kuning alias Naruto bersemangat. Piano mulai dimainkan. Terdengar sebuah alunan melodi nan indah menyentuh hati, hasil dari lincah permainan jemari tangan Naruto. Semakin Naruto mendengar lagu ini semakin ia merasa ada yang melesak masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

Memori masa lalu kembali berputar. Menampakkan keping-keping puzzle yang masih belum terpasang sempurna. Kegelapan menyelubunginya lagi. Menelannya ke dalam bayangan hitam. "Kak Shusuke! Aku berhasil memainkannya!", yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara tanpa arah keberadaan.

"Ahaha, ayahmu pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

Shusuke. Sasuke. Dua nama misterius tanpa ia ketahui hubungannya. Nama dan wajah mereka hampir serupa. Bukan hanya hampir. Melainkan serupa. Benar-benar mirip. _'Ya, aku ingat!' _Suasana kembali terang. Dihadapan Naruto bagai diputarkan sebuah film tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

**FLASHBACK**

Kastil Namikazetahun 1705. Tempat dimana keluarga bangsawa Namikaze tinggal. Disinilah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari pasangan Tuan Namikaze Minato dan Nyonya Kushina, pemilik kastil ini, tumbuh da berkembang. Hidup bergelimang harta serta berlimpah kasih sayang. Hari-hari Naruto dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Apalagi selalu ada Shusuke disampingnya.

Ya, Shusuke. Anak kerabat ayah Naruto. Usia antara ia dan Naruto terpaut empat tahun. Maka terang saja Naruto selalu memanggil Sasuke 'kak'. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Itulah mengapa ikatan diantara mereka terjalin dengan baik. Mereka bahkan sudah merasa seperti saudara sendiri. Sama-sama tertarik dengan piano. Kerap kali mereka tampak sedang bermain piano bersama. Atau kadang Shusuke mengajari Naruto sebuah lagu. Benar, sebuah lagu yang mengantarkan Naruto menuju tidur panjangnya.

"Hari ulang tahunku! Aku tidak sabar menunggu kak Shusuke datang. Akan kuperlihatkan kalau aku sudah bisa memainkan lagu lullaby yang pernah ia ajarkan padaku," gumam Naruto di dalam kamarnya.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun ke-15 Naruto. Shusuke berjanji akan datang kesana. Sekaligus untuk mendengarkan Naruto memainkan lullaby yang pernah ia ajarkan. Naruto sangat gembira mendengarnya. Ia sudah yakin bisa memainkannya dengan baik. Jika ada yang terlelap ketika ia bermain piano itu berarti dia sudah berhasil.

Tok...tok...tok... Suara pntu diketuk. "Ya, masuk!", pinta Naruto gembira. Ia sudah tahu kalau itu pasti kak Shusuke. Memang benar itu dia.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto!", seru Shusuke sembari menyodorkan sebuah kado berwarna orange dengan pita berwarna kuning. Naruto menerima kado itu lalu meletakkannya di atas piano. Kado baru dibuka setelah si pemberi pergi. Pikir Naruto.

"Kak Shusuke! Dengarkan aku bermain piano!", ujar Naruto.

"Duh, kau ini!"

"Dengarkan ya, kak?!", Kemudian ia duduk menghadap piano. Streching sebentar untuk melemaskan tangan. Tuts pertama ia tekan. Kedua, ketiga, seterusnya sampai membentuk sebuah simfoni cantik. Menghanyutkan jiwa bagi setiap pendengarnya. Mampu membawa mereka menuju alam mimpi.

"Kak Shusuke! Aku berhasil memainkannya!", seru Naruto girang. Ia tertawa bangga setelah berhasil memainkan sebuah lagu hingga selancar ini. Dihadapan orang yang ia sayangi pula.

"Ahaha, ayahmu pasti akan senang mendengarnya!"

"Hyaaa!!" CRATT!! Darah mengucur deras. Satu per satu mayat bergelimpangan. DArah berceceran dimana-mana. Segerombolan pembunuh bayaran tertawa kejam melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapan mereka. "Cih, pergi kau ke neraka!", pria berbadan tinggi besar berewokan menyepat ke arah dua mayat pasangan suami-istri yang terbujur kaku di lantai.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto. Naruto sudah berhenti bermain piano. Namun ia masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. "Tadi itu bagus. Bisa mainkan sekali lagi?", kata Shusuke. Naruto mengangguk. Dan ia pun mulai bermain piano lagi.

"Jujur saja ya, kak. Aku lama-lama mengantuk," papar Naruto sembari menguap lebar. "Setelah ini aku ingin tidur."

"Baiklah, memang lebih baik kau tidur saja," tak disangka rupanya Shusuke telah mempersiapkan pedangnya. "Tidur selamanya," SRATT!! Suara tebasan pedang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Siapa sangka Naruto akan berakhir menyedihkan begini? Seiring degan berhentinya simfoni yang ia mainkan.

**End of FLASHBAK and TBC**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Maaf!! Di chapter ini nggak ada balesan review sebab setelah menulis fic ini kiky mau pergi ke rumah nenek kiky. Ini aja ngetiknya buru-buru -u dipesenin sama mama cepetan- Okeh, minta reviewnya ya ^ ^V kapanpun tak ada kata terlambat untuk review hehehe.... XD


	6. Melody 6: Cryin' Soul

**Yeay!! Kiky come back __ lama tak apdet fic ini. Nyampe pada nanyain –halah. Tapi makasih, lho! Kiky jadi merasa dianggap hehe… Udah lama selesai sih, tapi aku gak pede buat apdet. Takut mengecewakan kalian yang udah bersedia repot-repot nanyain ke kiky T.T uhuk, jadi maaf kalo ada yang merasa kurang puas dengan kinerja otak kiky. Kan 'Tak ada gading yang tak retak', begitupula dengan kiky. Kiky juga gak bisa bikin fic yang sempurna buat kalian (apalagi kalo otak author-nya sarap seperti saya). S-so… please read 'n review, kay?**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **pas baca juga bakal ditemuin XP

**Warning: **alternative universe, OC, OOC, horror gaje + shonen-ai gaje pula, yang uda baca review, lho! *jitaked*

***

'_Inilah mengapa aku benci pada kenyataan…'_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Melody From The Haunted Castle**

**Melody7: Cryin' Soul**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Jiwa tanpa raga melayang ringan seringan kapas. Terpental dari satu memori ke lain memori dalam suatu dimensi asing. Entah dimana ia berada. Sebab segalanya terasa gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dari hati seorang penjahat sekalipun. Bagai terjun ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Naruto tak dapat sedikitpun mendeteksi ujung-pangkal dimensi ini. Dimensi buatan Sakura dan Hinata. Sebenarnya, mereka mau ia bagaimana?

"Kau harus membunuh mereka, Shusuke," sayup-sayup Naruto dapat mendengar suara seorang pria. "Demi kejayaan keluarga kita. Rebutlah kekuasaan beserta harta-benda keluarga Namikaze," sambung suara itu lagi. Perlahan Naruto dapat menangkap dengan jelas siluet seorang pria dan seorang anak lelaki yang tengah sibuk bercakap-cakap. Mereka adalah Shusuke dan ayahnya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah ruangan. Salah satu bagian dari Manor House Uchiha. "Aku tak bisa. Aku…tak mau. Terutama untuk membunuh Naruto," tergambar jelas penyesalan dari tiap kata yang Shusuke lontarkan. Perasaan berat dan tak tega. "Aku menyayangi Naruto seperti aku menyayangi keluargaku sendiri. Jadi, tolong jangan paksa aku," bantah Shusuke tanpa ragu-ragu. Membangkitkan emosi sang ayah yang lama terpendam.

"Beraninya kau! Hutang keluarga kita sudah bertumpuk. Ditambah ibumu yang sekarang sedang sakit-sakitan. Bagaimana keluarga kita bisa bertahan jika begini caranya? Sekarang, cobalah kau lihat keadaan keluargamu sendiri!", hardik sang ayah kalut. Seolah sudah tidak kuasa lagi menanggung beban. Shusuke terkesiap. Benar, ibunya yang sedang sakit. Tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa bertahan. Untuk sekali ini saja. Tak apa kah berbuat dosa?

Ia duduk tertunduk. Memikirkan jalan keluar lain. Tetapi otaknya tak jua menemukan titik terang. Sebab sudah terlalu banyak ia berpikir. "Baik akan kulakukan. Tapi jangan harap aku akan kembali kemari lagi," dengan itu Shusuke pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Melangkah menuju kamar tempat ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya. Sekali lagi ia ingin bertanya, "Demi ibu, apa aku memang harus melakukan semua ini?" Kabut seolah menyelubungi hatinya. Sulit memang jika sudah dihadapkan pada pilihan. Pilihan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

Hingga tibalah di saat pembantaian keluarga Namikaze. Disanalah Naruto mati tertusuk pedang. Ia jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Darahnya terus mengucur membentuk kolam darah. Ia mati di tangan Shusuke. Shusuke yang kehilangan jiwa sebagai dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan jasad Naruto. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Membunuh setiap pembunuh bayaran sewaan ayahnya yang ia temui disana. Dan ia tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan segalanya.

Darah memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan kastil Namikaze. Begitupula dengan Shusuke. Warna mawar menyirami sekujur tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai Shusuke. Kini lebih menyerupai iblis berwajah Shusuke. Sudah cukup ia tertekan akibat menghabisi orang yang sangat ia sayangi demi orang lain yang sama ia sayang. Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke kamar Naruto. Mayat Naruto masih terbujur disana. Shusuke berjongkok di sebelah mayat Naruto. Mengusap lembut pipi pucatnya yang ternoda oleh darah. "Naruto," bisik Shusuke. "Aku tak tahu mengapa aku harus membunuhmu. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu denganmu kembali. Entah itu di surga, neraka, aku tak peduli," lirih Shusuke lagi. Ia pun mengecup singkat bibir pucat Naruto sebelum menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa itu pergi.

Ia membawa Naruto menuruni tangga ruang bawah tanah. Tempat gelap, pengap, dan minim penerangan. Shusuke membuka pintu di ujung lorong. Di balik pintu kayu rapuh itu terdapat sebuah ruangan luas yang mampu menampung ratusan orang. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya lilin-lilin merah. Disini merupakan tempat dilaksanakannya upacara penghormatan terakhir bagi setiap anggota keluarga Namikaze yang meninggal dunia. Lihat, sebuah peti kaca bertabur mawar merah menunggu di tengah ruangan. "Aku menyiapkannya untukmu," bisik Shusuke ke telinga Naruto.

Shusuke membaringkan mayat Naruto ke dalam peti kaca. Ironis, roh Naruto sampai tak tega melihat pemandangan disana. "Selamat tidur, Naruto," Shusuke pun mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Menghunuskan pedang dan menghujamkannya ke perutnya sendiri. Darah menyembur deras. Menggores sedikit tepi peti mati. Ia melangkah terhuyung mendekati peti Naruto. Kemudian jatuh di sisinya. Sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Naruto, ia memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan," ucap Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya dari luar. Mereka telah kehilangan tuan mereka beserta keluarganya. Untuk apa mereka terus hidup? Mereka tak punya lagi majikan untuk mengabdi. Terakhir yang dapat aku ceritakan. Mereka berdua mati menenggak racun di dalam kamar mandi kastil Namikaze.

Malam kian larut. Angin berhembus semilir, mengantarkan para penghuni kastil menuju alam tidur mereka. Semua kecuali Sasuke. Tak tahu kenapa, di malam sedamai ini ia justru tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun. Padahal ia yakin tidak sedang kepikiran apa-apa atau sedang dalam keadaan gelisah. Satu hal yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya kala itu. Ia rasa ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi hantu itu baru akan keluar setelah mendengar bel jam berdentang. Lagipula, mengapa ia ingin bertemu Naruto? Padahal sejak pertama ia pindah kemari ia sudah merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Naruto. Atau bisa dibilang ia sangat membenci hantu itu. Namun sekarang ia rasa tak lagi seperti dulu.

Sekarang matanya terpaku pada piano tua milik Naruto. Ada suatu keinginan untuk memainkannya. Mendengar keharmonisan suara-suara yang dihasilkan melalui tuts-tuts yang berdenting. Alunan melodi-melodi nan indah, mungkin inilah yang ia suka dari Naruto. Ketika hantu itu memainkan pianonya. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan saat ini. Kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri piano tua itu. Benar-benar terlihat tua. Ia pun duduk menghadap ke arah piano. Lalu mulai memainkannya. Sasuke mulai dapat merasakan ketenangan sampai ia merasa ada seseorang atau sesuatu mendekatinya.

"Boleh ikut main?", tanya suara di belakang Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat ada Naruto mengambang di belakangnya. Jangan-jangan cara lain untuk memanggil Naruto adalah dengan memainkan pianonya.

"Hn, silahkan saja," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Aku tak perlu menyentuhkan jari-jariku untuk dapat memainkan piano itu," kata Naruto. "aku sedang tidak ingin menyentuhnya," kata-kata terakhir dari Naruto sungguh tidak bisa Sasuke perkirakan. Bagaimana Naruto bisa berkata begitu? Bukankah ini piano kesayangannya?

Ting… bunyi piano berdenting. Bukan Sasuke. Tuts itu bergerak sendiri. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Naruto. "Maukah kau mendengarkan lullaby yang akan kumainkan?", tanya Naruto tanpa mengubah posisi. Ia masih tetap mengambang di tempat. Sasuke mengangguk, mempersilahkan Naruto. Kemudian tuts-tuts itu bergerak bergantian sesuai melodi lagu tanpa ada yang memainkan. Lagu lembut, pengantar tidur yang terdengar lumayan mengharukan. Sesuatu menyusup masuk ke dalam relung hati Sasuke. Kenangan akan masa kanak-kanaknya. Tak bisa dibilang bahagia, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan menderita. Terjerat oleh aturan. Hingga untuk bernafas pun sulit. Ia tidak bisa bebas sampai ia hampir dewasa seperti sekarang. Ia disini pun karena tugas dari keluarganya untuk membantu memantau perusahaan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasa hidup setelah lama merasa mati. Tubuh Sasuke serasa terbang ringan di udara. Begitu ia membuka mata, memang itulah yang terjadi. Ia melayang bersama Naruto di sisinya. "Sebelum aku mati, aku sempat memainkan lagu ini. Setelah aku ingat ternyata aku mati ketika aku sedang menyentuh piano itu, aku jadi tak ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Aku tak mau mati dua kali," kelakar Naruto. Tawanya terasa hampa. Seperti menyimpan kesedihan.

"Itu berarti… kau telah mengingat bagaimana kematianmu terjadi?", tanya Sasuke. Naruto menganggguk.

"Dan kau berjanji untuk menolongku, bukan?", Naruto balik bertanya. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada janjinya.

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, tolonglah aku," angin berbentuk pusaran berputar mengelilingi mereka. Saat ini Naruto dapat menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Namun genggaman tangan Naruto tak terasa di kulitnya. Mereka menghilang. Tertelan pusaran angin. Naruto masih terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Seolah tak mau kehilangan. Cahaya putih menyelimuti mereka. Sejenak waktu terasa lambat berlalu. Mereka terus melayang di dalam sebuah ruang kosong. Putih, putih, dimana-mana putih. Hanya ada mereka disana. Saling bertatapan, menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing. "Kau, mirip dia," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum simpul. Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Ya, Naruto memang selalu membuatnya bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya, cahaya putih itu mendadak menghilang. Menurunkan Sasuke kembali menapaki tanah. Mereka sedang berada di lorong bawah tanah saat ini. Keadaan sangat gelap. Sasuke hanya dapat melihat Naruto. Karena memang Cuma ada mereka disitu.

Sasuke pun melangkah lurus ke depan. Ia terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. "Kau membawaku kesini?", tanya Sasuke. Naruto kembali mengangguk. Sasuke menatap pintu kayu tua di hadapannya. Pintu itu sudah lapuk termakan rayap.

"Tolonglah aku, Sasuke," mohon Naruto memelas. Air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Dengan satu kali anggukan, Sasuke berusaha mendobrak pintu tadi. Berkali-kali ia mencoba tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. "Kukira akan mudah untuk dirobohkan," celetuk Sasuke sembari mengambil pedang dari hiasan baju zirah di sebelahnya. Ia menusuk pintu kayu itu lalu menyayat-nyayatnya sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Setelah pintu berhasil dibuka, alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke kala itu. Ia melihat sebuah peti kaca di tengah ruangan. Ada sebuah tengkorak manusia terduduk di sisi peti. Ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia melihat satu lagi tengkorak manusia di dalam peti kaca. Tangan kedua tengkorak tersebut saling bertautan. Bunga-bunga layu bertaburan di atas peti dan kedua tengkorak itu. "Ini kau?", tanya Sasuke lagi seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Namun bukan hanya Naruto saja yang kini berada di ambang pintu. Dua hantu wanita berpakaian maid mengapit di kanan-kiri Naruto sekarang.

"Tolong makamkan kami dengan layak."

**To be continued**

**Review Reply:**

**Cute-Tamacchan****: **ahaha… iye gpp, tp jangan panggil senpai~ aku jadi keliatan tua T_T haha…bener banget!! makasih

**Hero~Riz~jaejoong: **knp? Knp? Knp? *ikutan lebay, gaje* yah, krisis keluarga ituh jawabannya~ wah, apdetnya lama tuh! Sorry, sorry *ikutin gaya suju*

**Light-Sapphire-Chan: **ah~ *garuk-garuk pala, kutuan* yang ini juga pendek __ maapin akuh light-chan.. maap 'n makasih ^^

**shiNomori naOmi****: **bukan sasuke, tapi shusuke. OC dia! Gak pake kusanagi, tapi pake tusuk gigi *LLho?* soale? Kek orang tegal nih ngomongnya *jiah*

**yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan****: **ya, ya, ya –DBSK mode ON- yang ini juga pendek… map ye imoutokuh yang paling gak kusayang *depaked*

**Raika Carnelian****: **bukan sasuke!! __ ituh OC… lagian sasu-teme gak mungkin begitu. Iya, kan teme?? (nyikut-nyikut lengan sasu)

**Aoi no Tsuki****: **nah! Iya, OC! Yux, nee juga kabarin yap??

**Satsume Ookamito****: **tampangnya juga mirip kok! XP nah, disini pembunuh naru ketuaan, eh, ketauan XD

**Airis Hanamori****: **ahaha… makasih! =)

**G-gimana? Ada yang kurang kah? Pendek yah? Tenang, ntar kiky tambah garem ama micin sekalian. *depaked* yah, kalo kalian perhatikan –kalo ada sih- fic ini emang hamper menuju ke chap akhir. Bisa chap depan terakhirnya, bisa juga kiky tambahin konfliknya. Tapi mauku sih gak gitu. Kalo tamat mah tamat aja. Dikasih konflik lagi kapan the end nya. Takutnya kalian malah bosen hehe… baik, kirimkan kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian melalui tombol ijo-ijo dibawah sono. Mau ngatain terserah aja, ude kebal lagi. Trus kalo muji? Duh, mending jangan deh! Bonyok gua aja kaga pernah muji gua ==a aku tak biasa~ -bumi gonjang-ganjing- wokeh, met ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya tanggal 14 Februati nanti. Udah kujadwalkan moga gak telat…. Bye~**

**dArkY ^^**


	7. Melody 7: End of Melody

**Sampe juga di final chap. Chapter penentuan suatu fic ^ ^ Maaf aneh dan sekali lagi maaf gajhe. Ditambah apdetnya molor sehari dari **_**deadline **_**yang kiky tentukan sendiri HAHAHA. Maklum minggu kemaren kiky lagi gak enak badan. Apalagi kemaren hari imlek, kiky sibuk makan kue keranjang XD Tapi sayang, gak ada mochi =( Tak perlu banyak kata, mari kita baca Melody from The Haunted Castle: End Melody!! Hohoho... *disirem aer keras***

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing: **ada yah?

**Warning: **AU, shonen-ai aja lah yaw, OC, OOC, don't like don't read!

~~ooO0Ooo~~

'_Makamkan kami dengan layak...'_

**xxXXxx**

**Melody from The Haunted Castle**

**Melody 7: End of Melody**

**xxXXxx**

"Kalian...siapa?", tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah lama terdiam.

"Kami pelayan Tuan Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata. Jadi Tuan, sediakah kiranya Anda menolong kami?", kata Hinata sopan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Tiga hantu menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Mereka ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Tenang dalam kedamaian yang abadi. Dan Sasuke telah berjanji pada Naruto. Walau bagaimana pun ia tidak punya alasan untuk mengingkari janji itu.

Sasuke menatap mereka sayu. Malam akan terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Ia akan benar-benar kesepian disini. Tak ada lagi lagu-lagu yang mengiringinya melewati tengah malam. Pertemuan mereka memang singkat. Namun, mengapa ketika ia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan Naruto, ia harus pergi?

Angin kembali berputar mengelilingi Sasuke. Kini semakin kencang. Membungkus tubuh Sasuke dalam pusaran angin hitam. Ketika angin benar-benar berhenti, tampak Sasuke masih berdiri disana. Sasuke dengan sosok berbeda. Sasuke dengan mata merah dan sorot teduh. Seperti bukan dia. Setidaknya Naruto sadar siapa ini. Sosok orang yang sangat ia sayangi selama ini.

"Shu-su-ke," lirih Naruto terbata-bata. Shusuke tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. Benar, tubuh Sasuke sedang berada di bawah perintah Shusuke sekarang.

"Dia cucu kakakku. Kami mirip, ya?", kelakar Shusuke sembari berjalan mendekat. "Aku harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku tak berharap seperti ini...," Shusuke berhenti sejenak. "...semoga selalu ada ikatan diantara kita," lanjut Shusuke. Membuat air mata Naruto kembali menetes. Selama ini...itukah yang ia harapkan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau siksa aku begini?", Naruto tak bisa untuk tak menanyakannya pada Shusuke. Ia sangat membutuhkan jawaban darinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Mungkin kau menganggapku tidak tahu diri. Tapi ingatlah, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Karena aku menyayangimu," jelas Shusuke tenang. Sakura dan Hinata mendekati tuan mereka. Berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto terus menangis. Air matanya seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia menangisi nasib buruknya. Tidak pernah menyangka hidup bahagianya berakhir tragis begini. "Aku juga selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Karena aku juga menyayangimu. Ketika aku melihat Sasuke, aku akan selalu merasa seperti melihatmu juga," Shusuke kembali tersenyum pada Naruto. Kemudian meraih tangan Naruto. Menggenggamnya erat, seolah tak mau kehilangan.

Naruto mendongak. Menatap dalam mata Shusuke. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan. Mencoba melepas kerinduan setelah sekian lama terpisah dalam bentangan jarak yang tak mampu manusia manapun jangkau.

"Selamanya, kita bersama."

*****

Rembulan bersinar remang. Angin semilir menulusup masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ranting-ranting pohon bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik. Di dalam kamar Sasuke lah mereka berada sekarang. Naruto menarik lepas roh Shusuke yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Sasuke, meninggalkan raga lemah Sasuke terkulai, bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang. Piano berdenting sekali. Naruto memeluk Shusuke. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dada orang tersayangnya itu. Perlahan mereka terangkat naik. Masih sambil berpelukan roh mereka melayang semakin tinggi dan berputar pelan. Meninggalkan keping-keping cahaya sekecil debu turun. Begitupula dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Keberadaan mereka semakin memudar. Menghilang seiring dengan berakhirnya lantunan melodi.

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana mereka menghilang. Air menetes dari sudut matanya. Besok ia harus melaksanakan upacara pemakaman bagi Naruto, Shusuke, Sakura, dan Hinata. "Dobe...," lirih Sasuke sebelum kembali memejamkan mata. Lagu berhenti mengalun. Menyisakan kesunyian di dalam ruang kamar Sasuke. _'Setelah kau pergi, akankah kau kembali lagi?'_

Pagi menjelang. Mentari tak lagi bersinar terang. Tertutup awan kelabu. Beberapa ketukan dari luar pintu segera membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur tanpa mimpinya. Dengan malas ia membuka sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya. Membiarkan sinar redup mentari menyambut kedua bola matanya. Ia melirik ke arah piano tua Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat piano itu.

"Apakah Tuan sudah bangun?", tanya pelayan Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Yah...", sahut Sasuke seraya beranjak dari lantai. Menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Air dingin mengalir melewati tubuhnya. Terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Tanpa sadar air mata ikut menetes dari mata Sasuke. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa. Apakah ia sedang sedih? Setetes lagi air mata jatuh. Benar, ia sedang sedih. Tapi kenapa? _Karena hari ini ia akan menepati janjinya pada Naruto._

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengkap dengan busana berwarna hitam kelam. Ia berjalan melewati pintu kamar. Melintas di depan pelayan-pelayannya. Pelayan Sasuke saling bertatap-tatapan bingung. Memang tuan mereka akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman siapa? Tidak ada berita duka apapun dari kerabat maupun keluarga. "Tu-tuan, akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman siapa?", tanya salah seorang pelayan. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Menatap datar para pelayan seperti biasa. "Kita akan memakamkan penghuni rumah yang sebelumnya. Ada empat mayat yang tersimpan disini. Temukan lalu makamkan mereka," ujar Sasuke pada pelayan-pelayannya. Mereka menelan ludah ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berurusan dengan mayat. Sasuke kembali menghadap depan. Berjalan lurus mengisyaratkan para pelayan untuk mengikuti.

Singkat cerita Sasuke membawa mereka ke tempat pertama. Ruang bawah tanah tempat penghormatan terakhir anggota keluarga Namikaze. Tempat rangka Naruto dan Shusuke bersemayam. Kemudian menuju toilet di lantai 3 menara barat kastil Namikaze. Toilet itu selalu terkunci semenjak pertama kali Sasuke pindah kemari. Begitu pintu didobrak, tampak dua kerangka manusia terbaring di lantai toilet. Pakaian maid kedua mayat tadi compang-camping tidak karuan.

Pada hari itu juga Sasuke mengadakan upacara pemakaman bagi keempat jenazah tersebut. Sembari menebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah di atas pusara Naruto, Shusuke, Sakura, dan Hinata ia berdoa, "Semoga kalian tenang di sisi-Nya." _Semoga selalu ada ikatan diantara kalian. _Makam mereka saling berdekatan. Sebab Sasuke tahu, Shusuke tak mau berpisah dari Naruto. Begitupula dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka pasti tak mau jauh dari majikan tempat mereka mengabdi seumur hidup.

_13 tahun kemudian..._

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mampu dihentikan. Setelah upacara pemakaman keempat penghuni Kastil Namikaze 13 tahun lalu, Sasuke kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti yang seharusnya. Belajar memimpin cabang perusahaan raksasa Uchiha Corp. Rupanya waktu jua yang mengantarkan Sasuke menuju kedewasaan. Kini ia telah menjadi seorang pebisnis muda yang handal dan berbakat. Bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang tampan dan penuh tanggung jawab –juga cerdas.

Meski begitu ia tetap tak pernah bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan sesosok hantu bernama Naruto 13 tahun lalu. Ia pikir Naruto pasti sudah tenang disana. Bertemu kembali dengan ayah, ibu, Shusuke, dan pelayan-pelayannya. Semenjak kepergian Naruto, Sasuke selalu merasa kesepian. Tapi dia tahu, itulah yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu butlernya yang dulu kembali bekerja untuk Sasuke. Orang yang dulu mengasuhnya kembali lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, hari ini ada pelayan baru yang akan mulai bekerja mengurus kastil ini," lapor butler Sasuke.

"Begitu? Siapa namanya?", tanya Sasuke sambil menyesap morning tea di ruang makan.

"Namanya..."

_Ting...ting...ting... _suara piano lebih dulu memotong kata-kata sang butler. Sasuke hampir saja tersedak ketika mendengar lagu yang dimainkan. _'Naruto...' _Sasuke buru-buru menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Hanya ada satu bayangan dalam otaknya kala itu. Naruto tengah memainkan piano. Sosok itulah yang saat ini sangat ingin ia lihat.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar dengan terengah-engah Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia tercekat kaget ketika mendapati seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun berambut pirang jabrik duduk memainkan piano. Jari-jari mungilnya dengan piawai menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sasuke tambah terkejut melihat mata anak itu. Biru laut. Bumi seolah berhenti berotasi. Sasuke berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Tak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hei, pelayan baru! Beraninya kau masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke-sama tanpa izin!", bentak butler Sasuke. Namun seolah tak peduli, Sasuke malah berjalan mendekati anak tadi. Mata Sasuke basah banjir air mata. Setelah sampai di tempat si anak, tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung memeluknya. Menangis tanpa suara di pundak kecil anak itu.

"Na-ru-to," bisik Sasuke lirih. Anak itu tak berkata-kata. Ia justru balik memeluk Sasuke. Angin lembut bertiup mengelilingi mereka. Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan. Yang terdengar hanyalah gema lullaby diikuti rentetan acak memori Sasuke yang berjalan melompat-lompat.

_Semoga selalu ada ikatan diantara kita..._

**The End**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Gitu aja?? Ya ampun!! Entah mengapa kiky ngerasa heran sendiri waktu baca lagi fic ini.... mana pendek banget T^T tapi yah, di satu sisi juga kiky merasa fic ini memang harus diakhiri sampai disini. Mau pada protes ampe jungkir balik pun gak akan kiky terusin lagi *digaplok massal* Lagipula ****masih ada beberapa fic multy-chapter kiky yang terkatung-katung gara-gara lama gak di apdet dan emang gak jelas mo dilanjut apa kagak. Let's say, The Sacred Flute & Menunggu Hujan season2 yang belum juga digarap lanjutannya. Sementara kiky sendiri mau bermigrasi ke fandom -Man XP Hoho... maap, maap! Btw, sedongkol apapun Anda dengan author nggak lazim ini –yang gaje, so'ing, & so'im- mohon dengan sangat kesediaan Anda untuk me-review!!! Akhir kata, **_**matta ne... Sayonara~**_


End file.
